


Testing Theories.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: “Oh,” Yamato couldn't help but smirk, putting off the cigarette against the wall and letting it fall against the ground. “So itwasa pleasant dream.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _GetBackers, Ban/Yamato: Trying to stay quiet - "Still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed"._

**Testing Theories.**

Himiko gave him a nod before he and Ban helped her up the ventilation tubes, soon disappearing inside them. Yamato checked his clock: Himiko would have to be in and out in ten minutes tops if everything worked out.

He leaned back against the wall to wait, the worst part of a mission if he was asked. Only when Ban didn't do the same, demanding a cigarette, he turned to look towards the Jagan user.

He was... tense. Yamato frowned a little and looked around, wondering if the kid was feeling something, or if his previous use of the Jagan was affecting him. He remembered that Ban had looked a bit out of it after he had used it on the one guard they had found. They had hurried after that, as soon as he knocked the guard out.

“Hey,” he called. Ban turned to look at him over his shoulder, his eyes extremely blue despite his sunglasses. “Is everything alright?”

“Why wouldn't it?” Ban snorted, but there still was something off about him. He was too tense. Yamato pushed himself off the wall, hands in his pockets as he leaned forward. Ban took a step back, recoiling almost. This wasn't Ban being worried that something could go wrong; if Ban thought that Himiko was in danger, he would be convincing him that they should go in before time. Yamato didn't think that Ban was particularly worried, either, because then Ban would be loud and kind of annoying about how they shouldn't send a little girl out there.

Testing a theory, however, he moved forward, pressing his body completely against Ban and – ah, there it was. Ban looked at him, a half surprised half angry look upon his face.

“Oh,” Yamato couldn't help but smirk, putting off the cigarette against the wall and letting it fall against the ground. “So it _was_ a pleasant dream.”

“Shut the fuck u–”

He kissed Ban then, taking advantage of his open mouth to deepen the kiss from the start, pressing his thigh against Ban's erection, hearing the gasp that Ban was unable to hide before he was angrily kissing back. Despite his genius in just about every other area, there was still room for improvement there, some awkwardness in the way he moved and kissed back that, more often than not, made Yamato feel a little smug, and a little soft for the kid.

That, he kept it for himself, but he broke the kiss and moved a hand from where it was bracing against the wall to cup Ban through his jeans just to hear him hiss and smiled, raising an eyebrow. He had just gotten an idea of how to spend the time before Himiko came out or they had to go inside.

“Yamato, we don't have the time!” Ban hissed but he didn't push his hand away. Yamato shrugged.

“We still have,” he checked his clock. “Eight minutes and twenty two seconds. Better make it quick then, don't you agree?”

He kissed Ban again before he could get to say another thing, sucking on his tongue and nibbling over his lower lip as he moved both hands between them to open his jeans, get his hand inside and curl his fingers around Ban's cock, just enough to get the teenager distracted. Then Yamato, with a wicked grin, fell down on his knees and took Ban's cock into his mouth.

Ban wasn't able to muffle the first startled sound; Yamato would have smirked at that but instead he pressed his hands against Ban's hips to keep him there, letting the length of Ban's cock to fill his mouth, pressing his tongue against the underside, looking how Ban's fingers pressed against the wall. He would've smirked but instead he swallowed around the familiar taste of it.

“Fuck!”

Yamato drew back, letting Ban's cock slip from his lips and letting a hand curl around the base and stroke, too slow and softly to be nothing but teasing. When Ban looked down, even with the poor illumination he could see how dark his eyes were and he couldn't help his smirk, leaning forward to lick at the head.

“Ban, remember we're on a mission,” Yamato all but whispered, stroking him harder and firmer, letting his breath tease the swollen head. He put his most innocent expression at Ban's glare, licking at the slit and the precome gathering there. “Be quiet.”

As expected, Ban's volatile temper exploted.

"You want quiet, I'll give you quiet," the teen hissed, almost no blue in his pupils, "Goddammit, Yamato, don't stop!"

Yamato complied, teeth tucked away as he sucked at the head, one of Ban's hands finding their way to the back of his head and curling there. He gave a gentle squeeze to Ban's thigh to say it was okay and then Ban thrusted. Yamato felt the back of his mouth grow sore with friction, moved a hand to the base of Ban's cock as he withdrew just enough to wet two fingers with spit, moving it to circle Ban's hole.

A gasp. Ban had been keeping mostly silent, though hushed curses had still managed to spill free. Yamato looked up and found Ban looking at him again, that same wild and knowing look in his eyes that sometimes made him almost a thousand years old, and yet some of that arrogance that betrayed his age.

With a soft snort, Yamato took Ban in his mouth again just as he slipped his spit-slick fingers into Ban, hearing the gasp and a curse before Ban moved his free hand to his mouth, biting on the fleshy part of his palm as the other hand held tightly to Yamato's hair. Yamato ignored the mild discomfort of it as he sucked at Ban's cock, focusing on the head because they surely wouldn't have much time left and there were some things that beloved little sisters weren't meant to see, not like this...

“Son of a fucking whore of a bitch!” Ban groaned, hand tight on his hair, unable to muffle his curse. A second after that, his ass tightened around his fingers and Ban came inside his mouth.

Yamato swallowed and wiped his mouth, keeping his hands against Ban's thighs just long enough for him to get his wits again. A few moments after Ban had tucked himself in and he was opening his mouth to – most likely – scream bloody murder, they both heard Himiko approaching through the ventilation.

“I got it!” Himiko said with a grin, sliding out with a jump, then blinked and turned towards Yamato. “What's wrong with him?”

“His Jagan,” Yamato explained, taking out a cigarette and lighting it, putting a hand over his sister's shoulder. “He was dealing with one of his illusions.”

“The hell I was,” Ban huffed, snatching the cigarette from his lips. “Let's get out of here.”

Himiko shared a confused look with him, but he just smiled, taking out a cigarette for himself as they walked out, completely unnoticed. He did, however, recognize the arrogant look Ban was giving him, the challenge in his eyes that said that he was going to pay.

Yamato was looking forward to that.


End file.
